The Boy Who Kept Falling in Love
by Azkaban91
Summary: Harry keeps falling for the wrong girls. But maybe it's not a girl he's supposed to fall for. WARNING: HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Boy Who Kept Falling in Love  
**Writer:** Me; Azkaban91; Rosa.  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer:** I don't know these characters, I didn't create them, they belong to J.K. Rowling. This story is mine though, so don't steal.  
**Summary:** Harry Potter keeps falling for the wrong girls... but maybe it's not a girl he's supposed to fall for.  
**Characters:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, a bunch of people that aren't really interesting.  
**Author's note:** This is my first story in 3 years, so don't be too hard on me. I personally think the later chapters are better, because I really had to get back into writing again.

* * *

Harry stormed into his dormroom. How could he have been so stupid. He should have known Lisa wasn't really interested in him, should've known she only did it for the fame. She always had a thing for the tabloids. Scolding himself he flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes.

He had been dating Lisa Turpin for only 3 weeks, but he was sure she was different than all the other girls. She seemed to be genuinely interested in him, unlike the lot of them who thought he was hot because he was the Boy Who Lived. He should've known that it was only an act. As soon as she had gotten the chance, she ran to the Prophet to have a nice little interview with Rita Skeeter about her supposedly boyfriend, and how he treated her. Telling everyone he was abusive, making her look like a victim. After that she had dumped him in front of the entire Great Hall. Saying how she had really tried to make it work, and not being able to put up with it anymore. Several people came up to her afterwards and told her how strong she was and how good it was that she finally stood up for herself. He hadn't really noticed, his sight had gotten blurry and he had stormed of. Ignoring his friends' cries.

That had been a week ago. He hadn't left his dorm room since. Sure, he tried, but everytime he opened the door he could hear the laughter and happiness from the Common Room and he quickly fled back in. He didn't want to be the one who ruined their good moods.

"Harry." A soft voice called.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the door where Hermione and Ron had just entered.

"Harry..." Hermione repeated. "Please come down with us. You have to get your mind off of her. It's no good for you to sit around moping all day."

He sighed. Why couldn't they just leave him alone and let him think of what an idiot he was.

"Come on, no one believes that crap Lisa said." Ron said. "Fucking bitch." He mumbled.

"Ron's right, Harry. Everyone knows she's just pulling a stunt to get attention." Hermione continued.

Harry groaned.

"Why are you two so persistant in me coming down with you? Can't I just stay here for a while?"

"No you can't, Harry." Hermione said. "There's this party tonight and I really want you to go. You have to. Even if it's just to get you thinking about something else for a while."

Harry closed his eyes again. Maybe he should go. After all it's been more than a week, and he was getting a little frustrated in the small room.

He opened his eyes to look at his friends, who looked back at him with the most pleading expressions he had ever seen. He groaned.

"All right, fine. I'll go." He muttered.

Hermione smiled brightly. "It'll do you good. I promise."

"But before we go," Ron started. "you should really take a shower. I doubt you've taken one at all past week." He laughed.

Harry felt himself blush slightly. Ron was right, and when he thought about it, he felt a little gross.

* * *

The shower felt good and refreshing. Emerging from the bathroom, Harry picked up a red shirt from the ground and pulled a pair of black jeans from the closet. He pulled a hand through his hair, but figured there wasn't much to do about the black mess. He sighed. Well, he had to make his way downstairs at some point, so why not now.

When he arrived in the common room, Ron and Hermione were already there.

"Hey Harry, you ready?" Ron smiled.

Harry shrugged. "I guess so." He gave a reluctant smile.

"So, where's this party anyway?" Harry asked as they made to leave the common room.

"An empty classroom in the dungeons." Hermione replied. "There's this whole corridor no-one ever uses. So I'm pretty sure we won't get caught."

Parties were pretty usual at Hogwarts nowadays, it helped the students release some stress. That still didn't mean the teachers allowed it, so they always had to sneak around.

When they arrived at the party it was already quite busy. Several girls elbowed their friends in the sides and started gossiping the moment they realised who had entered. Harry groaned, but Hermione just shot them a dirty look and the girls immediatly shut up.

"I'm sorry Harry." She said. "Some people are just too stupid to know the truth."

Harry sighed. "It's fine, really." He hadn't expected anything different. He scanned the room and quickly saw a bar that had come out of nowhere.

"If you're looking for me, I'll be at the bar." He said an quickly made his way over there, not seeing the worried looks his friends shared.

* * *

He had already downed quite a big amount of liqour when someone decided to entertain him with their presence.

"Potter."

Harry looked to his side but already knew who was talking to him. Only one person sneered like that.

"What do you want Malfoy?" He replied groggily, already drunk of his ass.

"Oh, are we in a bad mood? Miss your famefucking girlfriend, don't you?" Malfoy laughed

"Shuttup Malfoy." He slurred and grabbed another drink.

"Touchy much? No wonder she dumped you, you're an emotional wreck. The Boy Who Lived to be an Alcoholic." Malfoy snorted as he himself downed another shot of Firewhisky. If Harry was a little more sober he would have realised that Malfoy had downed his fair share of drinks during the night as well, and that the effects had started to kick in.

"Fuck you!" Harry cried in his drunken state. Malfoy laughed.

"Like you even could. Bet your dick is about 2 inches long. Is that why everyone dumps you, Potter? Because you're not statisfying?"

"Hell yeah I could. I bet you wish my 2 inch cock was in your tight virgin ass now, don't you Malfoy?" Harry retorted.

"I'm not a fucking virgin, and I'd fuck you into the floor within seconds!"

Harry smiled at Malfoy's angry demeanor. He had hit a sensitive spot obviously.

"Liar." He snorted.

"You don't believe me?"

"No."

"Well, I'll fucking show you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Boy Who Kept Falling in Love  
**Writer:** Me; Azkaban91; Rosa.  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer:** I don't know these characters, I didn't create them, they belong to J.K. Rowling. This story is mine though, so don't steal.  
**Summary:** Harry Potter keeps falling for the wrong girls... but maybe it's not a girl he's supposed to fall for.  
**Characters:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, a bunch of people that aren't really interesting.  
**Author's note:** This is my first story in 3 years, so don't be too hard on me. / Sex scene... derp. .-.

_**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/FAVOURITED :D**_

* * *

_"I'm not a fucking virgin, and I'd fuck you into the floor within seconds!" _

_Harry smiled at Malfoy's angry demeanor. He had hit a sensitive spot obviously._

_"Liar." He snorted._

_"You don't believe me?"_

_"No."_

_"Well, I'll fucking show you!"_

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Harry didn't know how it happened, but somehow they had both managed to slip away from the party and into the hall.

"Fucking show me then. Bet you haven't even kissed someone yet. Fucking virgin." Harry muttered as he pushed Malfoy into the wall.

"You wish, Potter." And with that Malfoy closed the gap between them and their lips met. It wasn't romantic and sweet, it was rough and a fight for dominance that neither wanted to lose.

"My room. Now." Malfoy breathed when they tore away from each other, and without thinking about what he was doing, Harry followed him deeper into the dungeons in a hasty pace.

Malfoy slammed the door to his room shut and quickly ravaged Harry's mouth again. When he felt something press into his thigh he smiled wickedly.

"That 2 inch dick of yours getting hard, hm?" He teased. It was all Harry needed to unbuckle his belt and show the brat how big his cock really was.

"You think tha's 2 inch?" He scoffed, as he pulled his boxers down a little. Malfoy stared intensly.

"Tis not 10 inch either." He snorted.

"Yeah well 's not completely hard yet." Harry muttered.

"Hmm, guess I should change that." Malfoy smiled and wrapped his hand around Harry's length.

"Yesss." Harry gasped. His cock was quickly hardening to the point where he would have to relieve himself soon. Malfoy did a step forward, and Harry moved slightly backwards til his legs hit the bed and he fell down, Malfoy crashing down on top of him. All the while they did not seperate and Harry slightly noticed the bulge in Malfoy's pants grazing his leg.

"Fuck Malfoy." Harry groaned, closing his eyes, as his cock twitched at the thought of Malfoy's hard on. Malfoy's chuckle turned into a moan when Harry palmed his erection through his trousers.

"Harry!" Draco groaned as he sped up his movements, and thrusted his hips into Harry, enough to send the dark haired wizard over the edge.

"Fuck Dracoooo!" He cried at the intensity of his orgasm. White streams shooting from his cock, covering his stomach and Malfoy's hand.

It took a few moment to catch his breath as he turned to Draco.

"You want me to...?" Harry gestured towards the blonde's crotch. Malfoy cheeks started to burn red.

"No." He mumbled, looking at Harry's confused expression. "Salready happened."

The dark-haired teen scrunched his eyebrows, not quite understanding what the other boy meant. A few moment later his mouth formed an 'o' as realisation kicked in.

He had made Draco come in his pants, barely even touching him.

He was mildly aware that he felt a certain pride before he closed his eyes and dozed off. The last thing he noticed was the blonde curling up beside him.

* * *

Harry knew he was awake before he opened his eyes. He felt a terrible headache and wondered if that had woken him up. He slowly started to open his eyes, praying that the world wasn't spinning at least. Fortunately he found that when he opened his eyes the world seemed pretty still. He stared at the ceiling and vaguely wondered why it looked so unfamiliar. A soft groan to his side brought him back to reality. He turned sideways and immediatly leapt from the bed in shock. Crashing down on the floor with a mortified look on his face, he stared at the person who had just woken up beside him.

Draco Malfoy. _Fuck._

As Draco slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his temples in an attempt to get rid of his own headache, he turned to look around to see what was causing all the noise. His face quickly gained an equally horrified expression as Harry's.

"Potter...What the fuck are you doing here?" He shouted, only to realise the sound of his voice hurt his head even more. "Fuck..." he mumbled.

Harry suddenly realised that the reason that the ceiling looked so unfamiliar was because this wasn't his dorm. It was the Slytherin's.

"I don't fucking know, Malfoy." He said. "Why don't you tell me?" He demanded.

Draco raised his eyebrows. How was he supposed to know what the boy was doing in his dorm. It wasn't like he had invited him... had he? No he surely hadn't.

"Just get the fuck out!" He said instead, wanting nothing more than to just forget this and get his hands on a hangover potion.

Harry scoffed, zipping his pants back up that was unzipped for some unknown reason.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He muttered pulling his shoes on and scrambling to his feet to make his way out of the dungeons. Before he even reached the door he was called back again.

"Potter." Draco had said. "Don't you dare mention this to anyone."

Harry snorted.

"Like I'm dying to let everyone know." He rolled his eyes and left the dorm room, praying to god that he wouldn't run into anyone on his way back to his own dorm.

Draco fell back down on his bed, and realised how glad he was that he was Head Boy, and therefore had his own private bedroom. He couldn't even imagine what would've happened if they had woken up in the middle of a crowded dormroom. He shuddered at thought as he got up to take a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** The Boy Who Kept Falling in Love  
**Writer:** Me; Azkaban91; Rosa.  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer:** I don't know these characters, I didn't create them, they belong to J.K. Rowling. This story is mine though, so don't steal.  
**Summary:** Harry Potter keeps falling for the wrong girls... but maybe it's not a girl he's supposed to fall for.  
**Characters:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, a bunch of people that aren't really interesting.  
**Author's note:** This is my first story in 3 years, so don't be too hard on me. / _Terrible chapter. Terribly short. But please, get through this, because I'll make up for it with the next chapter._

_**Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourited :] **_

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

Fortunately it was still rather early, and Harry made it to his bed without running into someone else. He quickly discarded his shoes and jeans, and slipped into bed to catch a few more hours of sleep.

He woke up an hour and a half later when Ron told him to get up and get some breakfast with them. Harry slowly did what he was told, all the while trying to fight the horrible headache he still had.

They made their way to the Great Hall and sat down next to Hermione for breakfast.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Harry muttered as he looked at the food and felt the unmistakeble feeling in his stomach.

He ran from the Griffyndor table towards the nearest restroom, discarding the stares of his classmates. One of these stares in particular belonged to a certain Slytherin.

Draco sat at the Slytherin table. He had taken a hangover Potion and was feeling perfectly fine. He shook his head as Harry emerged from the Great Hall, that boy forgot he was a wizard so terribly often. He felt the little glass vile in his robepocket which contained another doze of the Hangover Potion, just in case. He muttered a half hearted excuse and made his way towards the restrooms as well.

On first sight the bathroom seemed abandoned, but a closer look told him that one of the last cubicles was occupied and a horrible lurching sound came from inside. He sighed and waited for Harry to finish throwing up.

When the dark-haired wizard finally made his way out of the cubicle he looked horrible dishelved. Sweat plastered his hair to his face.

"Potter." Draco spoke. "Take this." He said as he held out the vile.

Harry raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"It's a Hangover Potion." Draco explained. Harry, thinking he would do anything to get rid of the hangover, took the vile eagerly and downed it. He felt a slightly warm sensation as the liquid slid down his throat. Within seconds the sick feeling he still felt disappeared, and the headache slowly faded away.

"Thanks." He said, surprised that it hadn't been poisonous. The blonde scoffed.

"Don't think I did it for you. Just didn't want people to start questioning what happened last night. Which they surely would if they saw you in your hung over state." The words tasted bitter as they left his tongue. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to point out that he didn't do it to help the other boy.

Harry raised his eyebrows in confusion, but the rest of his expression showed that he didn't really care.

"Whatever." He sighed and made his way out. "Thanks anyway." He said as he left the Slytherin behind.

* * *

The next few days were okay. Harry no longer hid in his room and he felt somewhat better now that he noticed a lot of people were on his side when it came to the Turpin-fiasco. He made his way to Potions while talking to Parvati Patil, who, to Harry's surprise, turned out to be quite interested in Quidditch.

"You know, Harry, I still think Lisa's been really nasty to you." Parvati said. Harry grimaced, he still didn't like to talk about it.  
"Thanks Parvati." He said, being polite.

"Really, you're much better of without her. You could do so much better."

Harry smiled, it was nice to hear people thought that well of him. Him, being just Harry, not The Boy Who Lived or the Chosen One. It was comforting that people still knew him as Harry Potter, the 17 year old student.

As the pair entered the classroom, they seperated to join their own friends. Harry sat down next to Ron, who winked and shot him a '_not bad_'-look. He smiled shyly, knowing that Ron and many of his other classmates had a little crush on Parvati. He had to admit she was kind of cute. He had never really cared that much for her, as they didn't seem to have any mutual interests. Though, recently, it became apparent that they did.

Thinking about Parvati, he hadn't realised the lesson had already started, and was only awoken from his thoughts when Snape shouted his name.

"I guess some people prefer their own thoughts over my lesson. Potter! No day-dreaming in class. 10 points from Gryffindor." The potionsmaster sneered. Harry groaned and looked away. He caught a glimse of an all too familiar smirk and realised Malfoy was just two desks away from him. The blonde was enjoying the scene way too much to Harry's liking.

"What are you looking at?" He muttered in Malfoy's direction.

"Harassing other students now, Potter?"

Harry shot up as he realised that Snape was now standing directly behind him.

"Detention Potter." The Slytherin Headmaster told him, a devious smile playing on his lips.

Harry was about to groan again, but refrained himself from doing so in case the potions master was looking for another excuse to torture him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** The Boy Who Kept Falling in Love  
**Writer:** Me; Azkaban91; Rosa.  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer:** I don't know these characters, I didn't create them, they belong to J.K. Rowling. This story is mine though, so don't steal.  
**Summary:** Harry Potter keeps falling for the wrong girls... but maybe it's not a girl he's supposed to fall for.  
**Characters:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, a bunch of people that aren't really interesting.  
**Author's note:** This is my first story in 3 years, so don't be too hard on me. / **_SEX SEX SEX!_**

**_Enjoy. :]  
_**

* * *

Harry was busy cleaning cauldrons in the potion's classroom, when he heard the door slam. He assumed someone had entered, but he was too busy working. He only looked up when he noticed someone staring at him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" He asked, when he laid eyes on the blonde.

"Don't get your hopes up, Potter. I'm just here to give Professor Snape my homework from last week." Draco said.

"Oh, you were allowed to hand it in just now, didn't you? Unlike everyone else who had to sumbit it in on time." Harry said annoyed. "Teacher's pet." He murmurred.

_"_Shut it, Potter._" _

_"Fuck you." _Harry replied.

Draco froze. That sounded so familiar.

_"Like you even could." _ Draco snorted, but immediatly regretted doing so. He had an awful deja-vu moment, and something inside him told him this had actually happened before.

He stared at Harry, eyes wide open, but the Gryffindor didn't show any sign of live. Their eye-contact was only broken when they heard a door open at the front of the classroom and they both turned their heads.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy. You came to deliver your homework?" Snape asked, smiling content.

"Oh.. right." Draco said, caught completely off guard. Something about the situation he was just in had thrown him off. Though, for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what had made it so very weird and awkward. He quickly walked towards Snape and handed over his homework, and almost immediatly turned around to make his way out. When he passed Harry, who was already scrubbing cauldrons again, their eyes met for a brief second, before both of them turned away quickly.

After that, Harry finished cleaning soon and made his way back towards his common room, glad that his detention was over.

When he entered he immediatly spotted Parvati, sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. He had spent most of his free time with her recently, basically because she just always seemed to be around, and she was one of the few that didn't look at him like some weird god.

He sat down next to the girl and smiled, quickly patching up a conversation. They talked for a bit, and the mood quickly rose. Soon they were laughing and practically falling into each other arms. When she looked up at him, and her eyes shot towards his lips he already knew what was going to happen. He felt her lips on his and he quietly decided to just go along with it.

He wasn't sure if he really liked her that way, but he did like feeling loved, and right now he felt extremely loved.

It didn't take long for them to officialy start dating, and Harry was happy. Well, except for the fact that besides a few kisses, they hadn't really gotten anywhere. He wasn't just interested in sex, he really enjoyed the sweet and romantic moments, but he was a guy and he needed atleast something.

They didn't kiss all that often, most of the time they just cuddled a bit. When they did kiss, and Harry was trying to go further, Parvati always stopped him, saying that she wasn't ready yet.

Harry wasn't sure how much of that he should believe, he knew Parvati's reputation all too well. Several jealous guys had even told him he was just another one-night stand. And Harry almost wished he was, so atleast he would've gotten some by now.

Frustrated as he was, he decided to join another party together with his friends and Parvati. Maybe after a few drinks she would loosen up and they would finally get a move on.

However, halfway through the party he had left Parvati, who was constantly blabbing with Belinda about some rumours, and made his way to the bar.

He had downed about 5 shots of Firewhisky when he decided to walk around for a little bit.

Just after he had gotten up he bumped into a familiar Slytherin.

"Potter, heard you have a new girlfriend already. You really do like the easy ones, hm? She's banged about half of Hogwarts already." Draco smiled drunkily.

Harry groaned. Why did he hear those things so often, yet somehow Parvati wasn't going to give him any? It seemed like everyone could get into her pants except for him.

It had gotten extremely crowded at the party, so crowded even that everyone just kept running into each other.

Harry was just about to tell Draco to shut up when said blonde was roughly pushed aside, to stumble against Harry.

The Gryffindor groaned, the sudden feeling of another body flush against his own quickly arousing him.

"Fuck." He muttered, hoping that Draco wouldn't notice the growing bulge in his pants. Although he knew that was probably too much to ask for.

"Hmm, wha's that? Getting hard already?" Draco whispered seductively, apparently enjoying the effect he had on the dark-haired teen.

"I-it's just been a while..." Harry mumbled.

"Really? While dating a slut like Patil? Merlin, Potter, you can't even get into her pants?"

"Shuttup" Harry slurred.

"This part of your disagrees." Draco said. He pushed his hips into Harry's, a wicked smile playing on his lips.

"Ungh." The Gryffindor moaned

"Maybe I should fix it." Draco whispered into his ear, making Harry shiver.

In Harry's drunken state, this somehow seemed like the best idea he had ever heard.

"Yes! Let's go." He whispered and grabbed Draco's hand, pulling him out of the room and into the hallway.

"My room. Come on."

* * *

Harry wasn't sure what time it was, but when they entered his dormroom the curtains of the other beds were already drawn, telling him that his friends had gone to sleep.

"Sssssh." He whispered to Draco, laughing at the feeling of his pursed lips. Draco grinned and quickly pressed his own lips against Harry's. The Gryffindor moaned softly as a tongue entered his mouth.

"Hmm, bed." Harry gasped as he slowly pushed Draco towards it, all the while pressing his body firmly against the blonde, feeling the obvious arousel in his pants. They stumbled and fell down on the bed laughing. Both of them quickly kicked of their shoes and settled on the bed. Harry had just enough sense to pull his wand out and cast a charm for his curtains to close, before Draco latched onto his neck. The blonde was sucking and kissing as if his life depended on it, and if Harry were sober he would realise that this was going to leave a mark.

"Ugh, fuck." He moaned, loving the feeling of Draco's mouth on his neck, while his hands roamed his body.

Draco's hands slipped under the Gryffindor's shirt and pushed it up so they could play on the warm chest beneath him. His fingers found Harry's nipples and he lazily toyed with them, still sucking on the boy's neck. Harry moaned in response and pushed his own hands underneath Draco's shirt, desperatly trying to get it off. The blonde let go of Harry's neck, looking at the mark he just left with pride, as he lifted up his arms for the dark-haired boy to take of his shirt.

Soon both shirts were discarded and Harry flipped Draco over to lay on top of him, kissing his way from the other boy's neck towards his bellybutton. He flicked his tongue over the blonde's nipples a few times, earning very pleased moans, as he made his way down. His hands were fumbling with Draco's beltbuckle and he stopped his kissing to pull at the buckle in annoyance when it wouldn't loosen. He was about to shout out in frustration when Draco's hands smacked his away so he could undo his beltbuckle himself, immediatly followed by him pushing his pants and underwear down his legs and kicking them off. Harry stared at Draco's cock, and his own twitched at the sight, before quickly removing his own clothes. He moved up to ravage the other boy's mouth again, while his hand gripped Draco's length firmly. The blonde moaned in Harry's mouth, and Harry thought he couldn't possibly be more turned on.

"Harry." Draco moaned. "Fuck...ah" He gasped as Harry's thumb trailed over his cock's head. "Fuck me!" He cried, desperate to feel the other boy inside him.

Harry stopped moving and blinked at Draco in surprise, still processing what had just been said. But he quickly complied as he pushed Draco's legs upwards and settled himself between them.

"Wait!" Draco gasped. He grabbed his wand and cast a quick spell to lube Harry's cock. Harry grinned and bent down to capture Draco's lips in a kiss, as his right hand guided his cock towards the blonde's entrance. Harry's tongue moved to explore Draco's mouth, teasing the roof of his mouth, making Draco moan in pleasure. At the same time Harry pushed his cock into Draco, staying still for a couple of seconds to let the blonde adjust to the new feeling. Draco groaned in obvious discomfort, but Harry's lips never left his, calming Draco quickly and making him want more. He wiggled his hips a little to let Harry know he wanted him to move. The Gryffindor didn't have to be told twice and he pulled out of the blonde to quickly thrust his entire length back in.

"You're so tight." Harry moaned softly as he steadied himself above Draco, leaning on his arms, quickly thrusting in and out of Draco at different angles.

"_Oh God!_" Draco cried out as Harry hit his prostate. Harry moaned at the sound of Draco's cries and made sure to hit that exact same spot everytime he thrusted back in.

"Harry!" Draco moaned as his head started to spin, his hand moving down to touch his own throbbing erection. Harry quickly swatted Draco's hand away as he wrapped his own hand around Draco's length, jerking everytime he pulled himself out of Draco. The blonde trashed beneath Harry in pleasure.

"Fuck!" Harry gasped as the felt Draco's muscles clench around him. He was so close.

"God, Harry!" Draco cried out as his orgasm shook through him, the clenching of Draco's muscles and the sound of his cries sending Harry over the edge as well with a strangled cry of his own.

He collapsed onto the blonde and slowly pulled out of him. Moments later he moved onto his back next to the Slytherin to try and catch his breath. Draco mumbled something incohorent before placing his head on Harry's chest and snuggling into him. The Gryffindor wrapped his arm around Draco before they both fell into a dreamless slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** The Boy Who Kept Falling in Love  
**Writer:** Me; Azkaban91; Rosa.  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer:** I don't know these characters, I didn't create them, they belong to J.K. Rowling. This story is mine though, so don't steal.  
**Summary:** Harry Potter keeps falling for the wrong girls... but maybe it's not a girl he's supposed to fall for.  
**Characters:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, a bunch of people that aren't really interesting.  
**Author's note:** This is my first story in 3 years, so don't be too hard on me.

_I'm very happy to see that people actually read and follow my story. Thank you all so much! _

* * *

Harry woke up to the sound of his roommates waltzing around next to the closed curtains of his bed. He groaned, a horrible headache making his presence apparent. Why did he drink so much? He was just about to open his eyes when he felt a warm body pressed against his. Oh god, did he and Parvati finally had sex last night? And why couldn't he remember?

He turned to his side to greet his girlfriend and was mortified by the view he got. Lying next to him was no-one less than Draco Malfoy.

_Fuck_.

How did this happen? Why was this the second time this month he had woken up next to the Slytherin? And even more important, what the fuck had happened last night?

The blonde shifted slightly and the blankets that had covered him up, moved away to show the porcelain skin of his chest.

Harry swallowed thickly. Oh god, they were naked. He forced himself to think straight and find a solution as to what they should do now. The others were already up and there was no way Draco was going to wake up quietly. If his roommates ever found out who was laying in his bed... He didn't even want to think about it.

His first thought was to reach for his wand and cast a silencing charm around the bed. Atleast they wouldn't hear them. The second curse was a shot ropes out of his wand that tied the blonde down, ensuring that Draco wouldn't jump out of bed screaming.

He swallowed again and decided it was time to wake the Slytherin up. He pushed him softly and called his name.

"Malfoy! Wake up."

Draco's eyes fluttered and he groaned, obviously not wanting to wake up yet.

"Malfoy!" Harry continued.

"Fuckoff!" Came a groggy reply. Harry sighed, maybe he had to be... nicer.

"Draco..."

No reply.

"Draco, please. Wake up." Harry continued.

"What?" Draco muttered, slowly opening his eyes and in an obvious sleepy state.

Harry bit his lip and waited until Draco realised where he was.

"HOLY FUCK! POTTER!"

The Gryffindor groaned and reached for his head.

"POTTER! Why can't I move?" Draco yelled terrified.

"Because you're in my room." Harry sighed. _In my bed to be exact. _"I figured you would want to jump out of the bed as soon as you woke up, so I had to find a way to make sure you wouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because if you were to jump out, my roommates would see you." Harry said slowly, as if talking to a six-year old.

It stayed silent for a moment before Draco yelled at him again.

"So undo the fucking thing. I won't jump out. And tell me why the fuck I'm in your bed in the first place! " He sounded angry and scared at the same time.

Harry sighed as he cast the counter curse and watched as Draco sat up in the bed.

"So why am I in your bed?" Draco asked, more calmly this time, now that we has able to move again. He reached for his head as he only now realised the terrible hangover.

Harry groaned. "I don't know."

Before they had time to continue their conversation, Harry's name was yelled from outside the curtains. The dark haired boy quickly poked his head out of the curtains, holding them so no one could look inside the confides of his bed.

"Hey, you coming down for breakfast?" Ron asked him, while the others already made their way downstairs.

"Not yet." Harry answered, scrunching his face at the sunlight that came pouring throught the window, hurting his head. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

Ron shrugged. "Suit yourself."

He was just about to walk out of the door when he turned around.

"Oh and Harry? Next time you and Parvati go at it, cast a silencing charm will you?" He winked, and left the dormroom laughing. Leaving the other boy flabbergasted.

Harry cursed under his breath as he withdrew his head from the curtains. He turned to see a terrified expression on Draco's face.

"Did we... really...?" He whispered scared, referring to Ron's words. Harry bit his lip again. He wasn't used to seeing the other boy so vulnerable and he felt a little guilty. He wasn't sure why though, seeing as he couldn't even remember whether it was his fault.

"I...I don't know..." Harry stuttered as he got out of bed, careful to drape the duvet around his waist. "We're alone." He said as Draco got up too, wrapping the sheet around him in the same way the Gryffindor had done.

"Good. I'm going to take a shower." He said, but the moment Draco tried to walk, he felt a sharp pain shoot through him. He groaned as Harry hurried towards him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, for a moment forgetting that it was Draco Malfoy he was talking to, and that he shouldn't be worried about the Slytherin.

"Shit." Draco whispered as realization hit in as to what had caused the pain.

They _did_ go at it. They had sex, and _he_ had bottomed.

Hell no. Malfoys did not bottom. That just didn't happen. Potter should've bottomed. And why was he even thinking about this? They shouldn't even have had sex in the first place!

"Malfoy?"

"Fuck off Potter!" Draco yelled, disgusted with himself. He quickly searched for his clothes, finding them under the bed. All the while the tried to ignore the pain in his bottom. He just wanted to get out of here and forget this ever happened.

"I thought you wanted to take a shower?" Harry asked, surprised as to why the blonde suddenly acted so different. _So Malfoy-like._

"Well, I don't anymore!" The Slytherin said in anger as he slipped on his shoes. "Give me your cloak, Potter."

"My what?" The dark haired man was utterly confused with the blonde at this point.

"Your Invisibility Cloak." Draco specified. "I know you have one. Lend it to me so I can get out of this fucking place without anyone seeing me."

Draco's behaviour angered Harry, and he was tempted to refuse to lend the Slytherin his cloak. But he also knew that if anyone spotted him,... once again Harry didn't want to think about what would happen if someone found out. _Found out what?_ He wasn't even sure what had happened exactly, but nothing good would come from Draco Malfoy walking out of Harry Potter's bedroom in the morning.

"Fine." Harry muttered as he pulled his cloak out of his trunk and handed it to Draco. "You'd better return it quickly." He spoke while Draco disappeared.

"Like I would want to keep your stupid cloak anyway." The invisible blonde said as he made his way downstairs, out of the Gryffindor Common Room and into the hallway, leaving Harry behind.

* * *

When Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table he immediatly regretted doing so. He still had a headache and he wasn't really in the mood to talk. Ron shot him a grin, thinking that Harry had finally gotten something from Parvati. A sick feeling formed in Harry's stomach as he realized just how wrong Ron was.

He had just decided he was going to skip breakfast, as the food didn't look that great in his hungover state, when someone shouted his name.

"Harry!" Parvati shouted, anger soaring through her body. The dark-haired boy swallowed thickly as he got up.

"What the fuck Harry!" She shouted as she stood next to him, and Harry was too aware that everyone's eyes were fixed on them. "Belinda just came up to me, asking me why I hadn't told her I slept with you last night. You know why I didn't tell her? Because we didn't sleep together!" She raged.

"Listen, Parvati..." Harry tried to calm her down. He wasn't really fond of another episode in front of the entire Great Hall.

"No I won't fucking listen Harry! You had sex with someone else last night! You fucking cheated on me, you jerk!" A loud smack was heard as Parvati's hand connected with Harry's face.

Too shocked to say anything, Harry's hand moved to his cheek, feeling it burn under his touch.

"I'm done with you." Parvati said as she stormed off, leaving Harry there in the middle of the Great Hall with everyone staring at him. Including a certain Slytherin.

Draco sat in the Great Hall and watched the entire fight unfold in seconds. He was mildly amused that he was the reason Potter and his girlfriend broke up, but he still had his own problems at hand. For example the fact that he walked with a limp. And the fact that Blaise, who ofcourse had to have some experience in the area, knew exactly what he had done last night. Draco prayed to god that he atleast didn't know with whom, because he was sure that he would never live that down. But Blaise had kept his mouth shut and Draco was thankful for that.

The blonde directed his gaze towards the Gryffindors again and locked eyes with Potter for a second. It almost seemed as if the boy had been waiting for this to happen, as all of a sudden he stormed off, quickly followed by his friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** The Boy Who Kept Falling in Love  
**Writer:** Me; Azkaban91; Rosa.  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer:** I don't know these characters, I didn't create them, they belong to J.K. Rowling. This story is mine though, so don't steal.  
**Summary:** Harry Potter keeps falling for the wrong girls... but maybe it's not a girl he's supposed to fall for.  
**Characters:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, a bunch of people that aren't really interesting.  
**Author's note:** This is my first story in 3 years, so don't be too hard on me._  
_

* * *

Harry had run off as soon as he gained the ability to move again. He didn't want to be confronted with everyone's opinions again.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted.

Frustrated, he turned around, waiting for her to catch up with him.

"Harry, what happened last night?" She asked, as Ron made their way to them as well. Harry sighed.

"I don't know." He muttered.

"But if you weren't with Parvati... who gave you that hickey?" Ron said.

As if struck by lighting his hand shot towards his neck. Vague flashbacks of someone sucking his neck appeared in his mind. He groaned. _Please don't let it be Malfoy_.

"Harry?" Hermione asked again.

"I... I'm not sure." He answered, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Oh Harry, you know you can trust us." Hermione exclaimed, reaching out to hug him.

_A slender, pale body pressing against him. Hands wrapping around his neck. A blonde head resting on his shoulder._

Harry's eyes widened as he pushed Hermione away.

"Harry?"

"I have to go." He muttered, before he ran off. He didn't want to keep secrets from his friends, but this definetly was something he couldn't tell them.

Harry made his way to his dorm, deciding to skip class today. He locked the door and walked over to his trunk. He rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. A bottle of Firewhisky. He kept it in case something horrible happened that he just wished to forget. And this sure as hell counted as something horrible. He wrapped his lips around the bottle, quickly drowing the memories that had appeared in his mind. Most of them involving the blonde Slytherin, but some of them involving Parvati and her dumping him in front of the entire school.

During the day, several people knocked on his door. Some to see how he was doing, and some because they just wanted to get into their own room. But Harry didn't care. He didn't move from the bed until he heard something tap against the window in the evening. He got up and wobbled a bit as he tried to walk straight. When he reached the window he opened it to let the owl in. It was a beautiful eagle owl, that had a little note attached to his right leg. Harry started fumling with the string that tied the piece of parchment to the owl, and it took him a while before he managed to untie it. The frustrated owl quickly flew away through the open window as Harry tried to read the graceful handwriting. The words were a bit blurry and they moved before Harry's eyes, but he still managed to understand a few words.

_Entrance dungeons. Cloak. 11 pm._

He was sure they somehow formed a perfect sentence but he just couldn't quite understand how.

The dark-haired wizard searched for his watch and found it was already ten to 11. He hadn't realised he had stayed in his room that long. He tried to tie his watch around his wrist, but when he failed several times he gave up and shoved it into his pocked. He unlocked the door and made his way downstairs.

"Harry?" Hermione's worried voice asked, but Harry didn't reply as he clumsily climbed through the portrait hole and stepped into the hall.

Hermione was about to go after him when Ron put his hand on her shoulder.

"Just let him go, 'Mione." He said. "He probably just wants to be alone right now. I mean, who wouldn't when they'd been dumped twice in the last few months."

Hermione sighed but sat down nonetheless.

* * *

Harry made his way down to the dungeons, surprised he had managed to do so. When he arrived he spotted Draco immediatly. He wasn't even sure who he was supposed to meet but it seemed to make sense that it was him.

"Here's your cloak, Potter." The blonde said as Harry approached him. The Gryffindor looked confused from the cloak to the Slytherin and back. Before Draco knew what happened, Harry had wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Thank youuu." Harry said as he kept hugging Draco who seemed to be frozen with shock. What had gotten into the Gryffindor?

"Potter! Get off me!" Draco shouted as he tried to push the other boy away.

"Whyyy?" Whined Harry, confusing the blonde even more.

"Are you drunk?" The Slytherin exclaimed.

"Maaaaybe." Harry grinned as he looked up towards Draco.

"Geez, Potter. Get back to your Common Room and sober up will you." The blonde muttered as he finally succeeded into prying the other boy off of him. He turned around to walk away, but Harry latched onto him again.

"Where you going?" The dark-haired teen asked, pouting.

"Where do you think I'm going? To my bed ofcourse. It's past curfew." The Slyterin replied as he tried to shake Harry off of him.  
"I wanna go with you!" Harry whined, refusing to let go of the other boy.

"Are you insane?" Draco shouted, turning around quickly and making Harry fall to the ground. "No, you can't go with me! Go back to your own dorm." He said as he continued walking further into the dungeons.

A few steps away from the Slytherin Common Room, Harry catched up with him again.

"Why can't I come with you?" He said, looking like a kicked puppy. Draco sighed, god, Potter was terribly persistant.

"Just because." The blonde said, getting fed up with this behaviour.

"If you don't let me come with you, I'll stay outside allnight. Shouting your name until you open up." Harry said, crossing his arms. Draco's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't." He said.

"Watch me." Harry replied.

Draco fought the urge to beat his head against the wall. Potter was such a fucking idiot. But what choice did he have? He could leave the other boy outside, but if he would really shout his name the entire night, that wasn't going to end well for neither of them. He knew rumours would spread quickly, and seeing as some of them would probably be true, he didn't really want that to happen. But if he took the boy with him, what would happen? He could just let Harry sleep on the floor, and wait until everyone left for the Great Hall in the morning, before making the Gryffindor leave. And the boy _was_ terribly annoying if he didn't get what he wanted. Did he really want to see what would happen if he kept saying no?

"Fine." Draco sighed, rubbing his head. This was going to be a long night.

"Really?" Harry shouted happily, pracitcally bouncing up and down.

"Yes, really. Now put that cloak on and follow me." The blonde replied, motioning towards the Invisibility Cloak in Harry's hands. The Gryffindor complied immediatly, and clung to Draco's arm as the Slytherin muttered the password.

When they stepped into Draco's room, Harry quickly took the cloak off and looked around.

"You can sleep on the floor." Draco said, making his way towards the bathroom, figuring the boy would do what he was told.

As he returned he realised that Harry wasn't one to follow his rules, as the Gryffindor was curled up on the blonde's bed. Draco sighed again, but made his way towards his side of the bed nonetheless. He really didn't want to wake Harry up and have to deal with his whining again. He crawled into bed, and was immediatly greeted by Harry, snuggling up behind shot up immediatly when he realised what Potter was wearing, or actually, _wasn't _wearing.

"Potter!" He shouted. "You can't sleep naked in my bed!"

Harry groaned. "Why nooot?" He whined.

"Because it's _my_ bed!" Draco shouted.

"Fine." Harry muttered, as he quickly got out of bed to put his boxers back on. Draco turned away immediatly, blushing slightly when he catched a glimpse of Harry's privates.

"Happy now?" The Gryffindor muttered as he climbed back into bed.

"Hardly." Draco groaned, but lay down next to the other boy anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** The Boy Who Kept Falling in Love  
**Writer:** Me; Azkaban91; Rosa.  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer:** I don't know these characters, I didn't create them, they belong to J.K. Rowling. This story is mine though, so don't steal.  
**Summary:** Harry Potter keeps falling for the wrong girls... but maybe it's not a girl he's supposed to fall for.  
**Characters:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, a bunch of people that aren't really interesting.  
**Author's note:** This is my first story in 3 years, so don't be too hard on me.

_**Big thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or favourited. I love you all! (:**_

* * *

Harry sat up with a jolt. His breathing fast and uneven. Sweat covered his body and he started to shiver as the cold night attacked his wet and naked chest. His unfamiliar surroundings scared him further and he started to shake. Tears slowly made their way down his cheeks. He felt so scared and alone.

"Potter?" Draco asked surprised. He had woken up from Harry's movements. He was about to tell the idiot to get back to sleep or to get out of his room , when he noticed the tears streaming down the other boy's face.

"M-Malfoy?" The Gryffindor asked trembling. "W-where am I?"

It broke Draco's heart to see the other boy so devastated, and he carefully placed his hand on Harry's back.

"Hey, calm down." He said soothingly and explained where they were. Something about the vulnerable Harry made him want to comfort him.

"I-I..." Harry started but stopped immediatly when he felt something horrible rise in his stomach. He leapt from the bed and barely made it to the bathroom when the alcohol was trying to leave his system.

Draco winced when he heard Harry throw up. He got up and made his way towards the bathroom. Kneeling down next to the Gryffindor, he started rubbing the other boy's back.

"It's okay, just get it out." He said as he he stroked small circles with his hand. Harry obliged, not like he had a choice, and leant back into the touch when he felt a little better

"Why are you being so nice?" Harry asked trembling before another wave of sickness took hold of him.

Draco's hand quickly moved away, as if burned by the other's words. He retreated from the bathroom and lay back down in bed, still hearing Harry throw up in the other room.

Why _was_ he being so nice? Shouldn't he hate the fucker for ruining his night? Maybe it was just because he was so sleepy. That must've been it.

Draco turned around and willed himself to go back to sleep, but turned out to be still awake when Harry made his way from the bathroom and quickly dressed himself. When he heard the door close and Harry's footsteps moving down the stairs, he felt awfully lonely and fell into an uncomfortable slumber.

When Draco woke up he still felt horrible and he wished he wouldn't have woken up alone. His dreams had been consumed by vague figures with piercing green eyes and Draco knew all too well who they belonged to. What he couldn't understand, though, was why he dreamed about them. Why he didn't feel the hatred that he usually did. With a deep sigh he got out of bed and slipped on his uniform and made his way towards the Great Hall.

Draco sat down next to Blaise and started piling food on his plate. While chewing on his bacon he scanned the room for something he wasn't sure of until he found it. Green eyes connected with his and he almost choked. He quickly turned away, a slight blush spreading on his cheeks.

_Argh!_

What was he doing? Blushing because Potter was looking at him. He was a guy, guys didn't blush. And especially not when it involved other guys.

Well, okay, maybe they did. He knew of course that some guys preferred other guys instead of girls. And it would've been a lie if he said he had never thought about it himself.

But this was just weird! He didn't like Potter! Even if he was gay, he still wouldn't fall for Potter. Everything about that boy was disgusting.

Except maybe for his eyes, those green eyes that haunted his dreams. And he had to admit that the Gryffindor had a rather nice body, that he had gotten to see an awful lot lately.

Draco groaned. He shouldn't be thinking this stuff. He didn't like Potter, and he just had to keep telling himself that. And why would he all of a sudden like Potter? It's not like anything has changed between them.

Except...

_They had sex._

Oh right.

_Fuck._

* * *

It was monday morning and the class they started with just had to be Potions. Draco groaned as he dropped down into his chair. He usually enjoyed potions, but not right now. Ever since that...unfortunate incident, Blaise had been on his back. He kept asking Draco what had happened, and when that didn't work out he just cut straight to point and asked who had fucked him. The first time Blaise said that, Draco was about to punch him all the way to the Hospital Wing, but he knew that if he didn't want any rumous to start spreading he had to control himself. Instead Draco just denied everything, acting as if he didn't know what Blaise was talking about.

"Heya Draco." Blaise said as he dropped into his assigned seat next to the blonde.

"If you are here to interrogate me again, I advice you to leave. I have no idea what you're talking about, and continuing to ask these stupid questions will not give me an idea either." Draco spat.

"Geez, what crawled up your arse and died? But whatever, it's not like you can hide anything from me. You know damn well that I'll figure it out soon enough."

Draco gulped. He knew Blaise was right, but he didn't give him the statisfaction of knowing how terrified he really was. Instead he just settled on staring at the back of someone in front of hm. All too soon he realised it was none other than Harry Potter. Draco grinded his teeth. Why did that idiot Gryffindor keep showing up?

The rest of the lesson Draco tried to ignore the other boy but realised that it was too damn difficult. Everytime he turned his head, Potter was there. Everytime he wanted to clear his thoughts, Potter was there. He was getting more and more frustrated by the second. After what seemed like forever, but was probably only 15 minutes, Draco finally took some action.

"Potter!" He hissed, and waited impatiently for the other boy to turn around.

"Could you keep that stupid head of yours out of my sight? It's terribly annoying to see something so disgusting."

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy." Harry groaned.

"Wow, nice comeback Potter. Did you think of that all by yourself? You must be so proud."

It felt great to finally let the frustration out. But when Harry didn't reply, Draco was getting riled up once again. He was about to shout at the Gryffindor to _goddamn look _at him, when he was nudged in his side. He glared at Blaise, who just gestured towards their professor. Snape had asked him a question and he hadn't noticed. _Fuck. _He realised everyone was looking at him, including Harry, but this was not what he wanted.

"I asked, Mister Malfoy, what this potion is." Snape said again, and despite of Draco not paying attention he was glad he could answer it correctly.

"Veritaserum, Sir." He replied, relieved when Snape moved on to pester someone else. He noticed the stares lessening and he shot a quick glance at Harry, who had already turned his head back to the board. Draco groaned inwardly. He knew he felt better when he irritated the dark-haired teen.

Maybe that was the answer to all his problems. If he could just make Potter frustrated they would go back to hating each other and he could act like nothing ever happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** The Boy Who Kept Falling in Love  
**Writer:** Me; Azkaban91; Rosa.  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer:** I don't know these characters, I didn't create them, they belong to J.K. Rowling. This story is mine though, so don't steal.  
**Summary:** Harry Potter keeps falling for the wrong girls... but maybe it's not a girl he's supposed to fall for.  
**Characters:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, a bunch of people that aren't really interesting.  
**Author's note:** This is my first story in 3 years, so don't be too hard on me.

_**Once again thanks to everyone who reads/reviews/favourites my story. I really appreciate it!**_

* * *

It was during Care of Magical Creatures that Draco set his plan into action. He saw the Gryffindor and his friends making his way on the grounds when Draco hexed a small stone to make Harry trip spectacularly. He rolled about a 100 meters when he finally came to a stop in front of the blonde.

"Hey Potter! You falling for Malfoy now?" Blaise joked, and Draco's eyes shot up quickly. Shit, that wasn't supposed to happen. Did Blaise know anything? He was starting to become a bit paranoid.

Harry quickly got back on his feet and dusted his cloaks off. He made his way back to his friends, but not before shooting a nasty glare towards Draco.

Draco scowled. Fucking Potter.

_No! _Not _fucking _Potter. Just... fucking Potter.

Argh!

Draco continued to try and annoy Potter for the rest of the week but he didn't get much further than hexing paper balls to hit the Gryffindor in the head. And after three of those, Harry didn't even took the effort to look back anymore.

No, Draco had to come up with something bigger.

It was during dinner, while he was playing around with his food, sulking that he hadn't come up with anything to get the other boy really frustrated, when Pansy nudged him.

"Look at the Golden Boy and his fanclub." She muttered disgusted. Draco looked up and saw that the Gryffindor was surrounded by atleast five girls, who all seemed to be flirting with him. Draco groaned inwardly, not wanting Pansy to know how terribly annoyed he was by seeing this.

"I don't get what everyone sees in him. I would rather date a potato." Pansy huffed, and Draco snorted, eyeing the mashed potatoes in front of him. His lips curled up as a plan formed in his head. He whipped his wand out and muttered an incantatum. The bile of mashed potatoes rose from the bowl and was now floating in the air. The blonde watched as the other boy sat down to eat his dinner, his fangirls finally leaving him alone. Draco grinned and sent the bile flying in the Gryffindor's direction, hitting Harry straight in the face.

It stayed silent for a moment before the Slytherin table burst out laughing, followed by the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

Harry groaned and started wiping his face. Hermione, who couldn't help but giggle, cast a quick cleaning spell on the poor boy to help him out. As Harry felt the mashed potatoes disappear from his face he looked around, trying to identify his attacker. His eyes fell on a familiar blonde, who just smiled and got up to leave the Great Hall.

Harry cursed under his breath, but quickly stood and chased the Slytherin. No doubt this was his fault. He had been trying to torment Harry all week.

He dashed out of the Great Hall and took a moment to look around, before catching a glimpse of Draco's ropes, rounding a corner. Harry sped up and it didn't take long for him to catch up with the blonde.

"Malfoy!" He shouted and grabbed the other boy by his collar, pushing him up against the wall. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you, Potter? You're the one acting like a bloody girl." Draco retorted, trying not to show how much he feared being so close to the other boy.

"Don't give me that shit, Malfoy. Tell me what the fuck is going on!" Harry shouted, about ready to pound the Slytherin's head into the wall.

"There's nothing _wrong_, Potter! Leave me the fuck alone!" Draco cried out. "Let me go!"

"No!" Harry roared. "I know there's something wrong and you're going to tell me what that is."

Draco groaned in frustation.

"Let. Me. GO!" He yelled.

"NO!" Harry shouted, tightening his grip on the blonde's collar.

"There's nothing going on!" Draco cried.

"Like hell there isn't!" The Gryffindor was not about to let this go. When Draco didn't answer he spoke again.

"Tell me what's wrong!" He growled, but the other didn't reply.

"MALFOY!" He shouted, pressing his body into the blonde. Draco gasped.

"Fine! You want to know what's wrong? I'm fucking confused because of you. You just had to go and... and _fuck_ me! I'm terrfied of how I feel when I see you!"

_Shit._

Draco's eyes widened with shock as he realised what he'd just said. He covered his mouth with his hands._ No. _No, he couldn't have said that. This wasn't real. But the shocked expression on the other's boy face told him that this was _very_ real.

Harry's hands slipped from his collar and he quickly took a step back. Draco cringed, all he could think about was how he had to get away. He didn't trust himself to say anything else, and without another word he ran.

* * *

Harry made his way to his dorm in a daze. The words Draco had said only minutes ago still resounding in his head. He was still wondering if he had heard it correctly. Whether this was really happening.

A month ago he would have laughed at anyone who'd have suggested that Draco Malfoy was going to be confused about him. Confused about what had happened between them. But Harry had to admit that it was very confusing. Untill now, he had refused to think about it too much. Had told himself that he was just too drunk to realise what was happening, and that in no way he actually wanted those things.

He wanted to stop thinking about it for now. He stepped into the common room, where he was greeted by his friends.

"Hey, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Did you kill that little ferret?" Ron added. But Harry just shook his head.

"I couldn't find him. He must've been hidden somewhere." Harry muttered, hoping that they wouldn't question him further.

The others nodded and they sat in silence for a while, giving Harry time to get lost in his thoughts again.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Ron said after a while, leaving the common room.

"Yeah, me too." Harry nodded, but Hermione stood up to grab his arm.

"Wait." She said. "I want to talk to you about something."

Harry gulped, but agreed nonetheless as he sat back down. Only now did he realise that they were about the only ones left.

"Harry... I'm worried about you." Hermione said.

"Don't be, I'm fine." Harry quickly tried to reassure her.

"You've been drinking quite a lot lately... Is it because of all those girls? Because I understand that it must be horrible to be dumped like that. And you've been through so much already, it's not weird that you sometimes just want to forget."

Harry just nodded. He knew that his friend was just worried, but he didn't want to talk about this.

"You know you can always come to us, Ron and me, if you want to talk about what's bothering you, right? We'll understand."

"I doubt it." Harry muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just... I'm tired. Can we do this some other time?" He almost pleaded. Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, okay." She said, and waited for Harry to get up.

"Okay, goodnight then." He said.

"Goodnight." Hermione replied, but made no attempt to move. She was sure Harry was hiding something, she just couldn't figure out what.

* * *

_**A/N: I promise next chapter will be better. :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** The Boy Who Kept Falling in Love  
**Writer:** Me; Azkaban91; Rosa.  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer:** I don't know these characters, I didn't create them, they belong to J.K. Rowling. This story is mine though, so don't steal.  
**Summary:** Harry Potter keeps falling for the wrong girls... but maybe it's not a girl he's supposed to fall for.  
**Characters:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, a bunch of people that aren't really interesting.  
**Author's note:** This is my first story in 3 years, so don't be too hard on me.

_Well, this is going to be awkward..._

_I'm sorry it's so short._

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS WET DREAMS AND MASTURBATION.

* * *

Harry sighed as he lay in the bed. He wasn't able to fall asleep. After trying to read a book, and failing miserably he had settled for staring at the roof of his bed. Still the conversation with Draco earlier the day was playing in his mind.

What did the Slytherin even mean when he said he was confused? Was he confused about why it had happened? Because Harry was. He knew that it wasn't really the alcohol's fault, because he had been drunk before, and then he hadn't jumped on the first one he came into contact with. He could ofcourse tell himself that it was just a chain of events that had led to it, but he knew that probably wasn't true either.

But maybe the blonde was confused for completely different reasons. He _had_ said that it was because of Harry and the fact that they had sex. So did that mean that Draco had _feelings _for him then and was confused about those?

_"I'm terrified of how I feel when I see you."_

Harry gulped thinking about that sentence. What _did _the blonde feel? It made him feel quite uncomfortable.

This was just too fucking awkward. Never in a million years had he thought that one day he'd be wondering if Draco Malfoy had feelings for him.

He groaned in frustration, threw his covers away and jumped out of bed. He had to get out of this cramped dorm room. Grabbing his Invisibility Cloak, he realised it smelled nice. _Too_ nice, because he wasn't supposed to think it smelled nice in the first place. Another wave of frustration hit him and he just managed to control himself enough not to slam the door shut. He quickly made his way out into the hallway.

After strolling around the empty castle for a while, he had calmed down again. He stopped and leaned against a wall, wondering if by now he would be able to fall asleep. He looked around and realised that he had subconciously made his way into the dungeons, stopping right in front of the entrance to the Slytherin common room. He wondered if Draco was in there, thinking about the same things Harry was. Wondered if the blonde had questions of himself. Wondered if he would perhaps give Harry an answer if he asked for it.

Later he wouldn't know what had posessed him, but at that moment a wave of Gryffindor courage hit him and he entered the Slytherin common room, somehow remembering the password they had used the week before. He walked into Draco's room, only to realise the boy was already asleep. Harry sighed; so much for getting answers. He was just about to go back to his own dorm when he heard the blonde shift and turn in his sleep. Was he having a nightmare? Something in his head told him that he was supposed to leave now, but another, bigger, part wanted to know what the Slytherin was dreaming about.

Draco let out a soft moan, making Harry shiver. The Gryffindor took a few steps forward until he was standing next to the blonde.

"Oh, God..." Draco moaned. "Yessss."

Harry blushed as he realised that the boy wasn't having a bad dream, he was actually having a good dream. A very good dream, by the sounds of it.

He knew he had to leave now, that he was not supposed to witness this, but something about the moaning, writhing blonde, paralyzed him. He watched in awe as Draco continued to moan, shifting every other second. He vaguely registered that he was wondering if the Slytherin was close to climaxing. He wanted to move closer to Draco. To feel his hard one, pressed against him and his growing member. He swiftly moved his hand past the hem of his pants, fisting his own erection. He didn't take his eyes of the blonde and he bit his lip to keep from moaning. He was so close.

"Ahh...!" Draco cried.

Harry jerked harder and leant against the wall. Almost.

"H-Harry!"

He came hard in his pants, covering his fist with semen. Catching his breath he tried to keep himself standing. Only after the world stopped spinning he realised what he'd just heard.

Draco Malfoy had shouted his name.

Harry swallowed thickly, feeling himself blush again. He shot a quick glance towards the blonde, who was still sleeping, shifting uncomfortably. He knew he had to get out of there before the boy woke up. Harry willed himself to move, and quickly left the bedroom. He sat down for a second in the Slytherin common room, throwing his Invisibility Cloak off. Feeling the sticky mess in his pants made him realise how real everything that had just happened really was. His brain was finally catching up with his actions.

He had watched Draco have a wet dream. He had been turned on by that, even going so far as pleasuring himself right in front of the sleeping blonde. He felt sick, but at the same time euforic that he was the cause of the boy's pleasant dream.

Groaning, he burried his head in his hands. How was it possible that this had just happened? He wasn't supposed to like the idea of Draco Malfoy having a wet dream about him. And he was definitly not supposed to get turned on by it. There hadn't even been any touching involved that could've set off a purely physical reaction.

So what did this mean then? Was he gay now? Well, no, ofcourse he wasn't. He liked girls, he was sure of it. And he didn't like guys... _usually. _Though, he couldn't deny that he had liked this. Had liked the sight of the other boy. Had wanted to be with him.

_...__I like Draco Malfoy._

It felt as if reality had slapped him in his face. All of a sudden small things started to make sense to him. He had been so obsessed with the boy for years, had paid entirely too much attention to him. When everyone insulted him, it had always been Draco's words that hurt him the most. Set him off the most. Back then he had assumed it was because they hated each other. But if he hadn't cared for the blonde, he wouldn't have felt so horrible everytime they had a fight. He wouldn't have let it get to him so much.

_Fuck._

Harry shook his head, trying to shake his thoughts out of it. He didn't even want to think about this. He just had to, because... _because it was all he could think about. _

He was so lost in his thoughts that he never noticed the dark figure watching him from the shadows.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** The Boy Who Kept Falling in Love  
**Writer:** Me; Azkaban91; Rosa.  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer:** I don't know these characters, I didn't create them, they belong to J.K. Rowling. This story is mine though, so don't steal.  
**Summary:** Harry Potter keeps falling for the wrong girls... but maybe it's not a girl he's supposed to fall for.  
**Characters:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, a bunch of people that aren't really interesting.  
**Author's note:** This is my first story in 3 years, so don't be too hard on me.

* * *

**_I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update this, and I'm sorry that this chapter kinda sucks in my opinion. I just don't really like writing this story anymore, but I'll try to finish it anyway. I hope you're all still with me. (:_**

* * *

Draco woke up in the morning, feeling anything but rested. He had had trouble falling asleep the night before, but when he finally managed to get some sleep, he had woken up again in the middle of the night, feeling the remains of a wet dream. He had been having these dreams for a while now, not quite sure who they were about, but he never really bothered to think about it. Mostly because he was afraid of the answer. He had just quickly cleaned himself up that night and gotten back to bed to catch some more sleep before this dreaded day would begin.

The first few minutes he wasn't sure why he didn't want this day to come, but he soon realised what had happened the night before. How he had practically confessed to Potter. No doubt the boy had told his friends about him, and they had shared a good laugh at his expense.

He sighed and got dressed so he could get some breakfast. He wanted to be early today, maybe he wouldn't run into anyone who knew what happened last night. Because Draco was sure that by lunchtime he would probably have to avoid the whole school.

He'd only just begun piling food on his plate when the Gryffindor in question walked in. The boy looked horrible, like he didn't have much sleep last night. Draco had expected him to be atleast accompanied by his friends, if not their entire house so they could all point and laugh at him. Instead Harry was utterly alone, and didn't seem to have any plans to embarass the blonde. Draco was confused. Had Potter not realised what he meant last night? He sure as hell hoped not. Because really, there was nothing wrong. One of these days Draco would stop feeling so strange everytime he saw the other boy, and they could just move on with their lives. Really. Any day now.

Still, he couldn't help himself from looking across the room every few seconds. It was probably the tenth time he was looking at the Gryffindor that he finally was acknoledged. Harry looked up, piercing green eyes connecting with grey. Draco gulped. He hadn't seen this look before. Well of course he had seen those eyes before, he saw Potter nearly every day, but something about this was different.

He was torn from his thoughts when someone whispered in his ear.

"I know your secret."

Draco's eyes widened as he looked around, Blaise Zabini entering his view.

"What?" Draco said, trying to sound casual, even though his heart was racing.

"I know who you shagged... or rather, who shagged you." He grinned.

"No, you don't." The blonde replied. How could Blaise possibly know.

"I do. Tell me, did you enjoy last night?" Blaise grinned.

Last night? What the hell?

"What are you talking about, Blaise?" He sounded genuinely confused right now.

"Oh, don't give me that. I heard you moan."

Draco blushed. He probably had moaned.

"It was cute though, how you moaned for him." Blaise grinned evily.

How he moaned for _him_? Who the hell had he dreamed about last night. Well, there were only so many options...

"H-Harry...!" Blaise moaned, only loud enough for Draco to hear.

Draco's heart stopped. His fork clattered on his plate, his hands stopped functioning. No, this couldn't be... He stopped thinking as vivid memories of last night appeared in his mind. Fuck.

"He looked quite upset though, afterwards." Blaise continued.

"He... what?" Draco asked, truely confused. How could Blaise possibly know how Harry had looked in his dream.

"Yeah, afterwards he went down to the common room. Sat there and sulked for while. Didn't really get that part."

He had... _what?_ Had Harry been there last night? Oh Merlin, had he witnessed his dream? Draco felt sick. Sick and vulnerable and... sick. He quickly got up from their table, and made his way back to his dorm, not paying any attention to Blaise... or Harry, who had been watching them with curiosity.

* * *

Harry had been watching them from across the room, quickly getting to his feet the moment Draco ran from the Great Hall. He was tempted to chase the boy, make sure he was okay. ...When had he ever wondered if Draco Malfoy was okay? God, he had some serious issues. He sighed and was about to sit down again when he caught sight of Blaise Zabini. The darker teen had obviously said something to upset Draco and Harry couldn't help but wonder what. He felt strangely protective of the blonde all of a sudden. He would've thought it would've taken him a little longer to come to grip with the fact that he liked Draco Malfoy, but after spending the rest of the night thinking about it, he had gotten up this morning accepting it completely. Really, there wasn't anything he could change about it, and he wasn't even sure if he would want to even if he could. It was kind of exciting in a weird way. And judging by what he had witnessed last night, it could maybe even get better.

Harry shook his head to clear his mind, still eyeing Blaise. He quickly made up his mind and strolled over to the Slytherin and stopped right next to him. The Great Hall was fairly empty, everyone else was to busy doing whatever the hell they were doing to notice the strange encounter.

"What did you do?" Harry asked, not even sure if it made any sense for him to ask that.

"Ah, if it isn't the famous Harry Potter. I never thought I'd say this, but well done, Potter." The darker teen grinned.

Harry blinked.

"I...what?"

Blaise just rolled his eyes.

"You know... fucking Draco senseless. Merlin, that boy needed a good shag."

Harry froze. Blaise _knew?_

"I... uh... we never were..." He tried, but Blaise just waved him off.

"Oh not you too. I know, alright. Don't try to hide it. And honestly, I don't mind. Hell, if Draco can get passed the fact that you're Harry sodding Potter, anyone can."

Harry just stood there with his mouth open. He wasn't sure what to say.

"I... thanks, I guess..." He muttered when he found his voice again.

Blaise just smiled widely at him.

"Be careful with him though." He said, "He might not show it much, but he's rather vulnerable. Always afraid to be turned down and stuff."

This probably caught Harry even more of guard. Was Blaise being serious? Draco... vulnerable? His mind wandered back to that morning they had woken up together in Harry's bed. The scared and hurt look on the blonde's face. It probably been one of the rare times the blonde had let his guard down around Harry. And Harry couldn't help but feel slightly euphoric that he had had the privilege to witness it.

"Do me a favor though," Blaise voice interrupted his train of thoughts, and Harry blushed slightly when he realised that he'd just thought about Draco in a loving way.. "Show him that you want him as much as he wants you. Because he's not bloody likely to show it first, and I'm not really in the mood for long dramatic talks about you." The Slytherin continued.

Harry's heart felt like it was about to explode. Or maybe implode. He wasn't sure.

"He... he wants me?" The Griffyndor whispered, not being able to keep a grin of his face.

"Well, of course! Merlin, he's been moaning your name for the past week. God, and he's always blushing when he sees you. It's cute but kind of annoying."

Harry blushed but smiled nonetheless.

"You two should get together alright."

"...right." Harry muttered, still a bit shocked.

Blaise looked at him skeptically.

"Unless you're not really interested." He said in a low voice. "And if that's the case I will make you suffer." He said darkly.

Harry gulped.

"No.. no, I'll work on it. Don't worry." He grinned, already thinking about the blonde.


	11. Chapter 11 FIN

**Title:** The Boy Who Kept Falling in Love  
**Writer:** Me; Azkaban91; Rosa.  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer:** I don't know these characters, I didn't create them, they belong to J.K. Rowling. This story is mine though, so don't steal.  
**Summary:** Harry Potter keeps falling for the wrong girls... but maybe it's not a girl he's supposed to fall for.  
**Characters:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, a bunch of people that aren't really interesting.  
**Author's note:** This is my first story in 3 years, so don't be too hard on me.

* * *

**THE FINAL CHAPTER.**

**I hadn't expected it to end so soon after it took me so long to post the previous chapter, but so be it.**

**I'm not 100% happy with the ending, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. (:**

* * *

Draco was walking down the hallway. He was still feeling miserable. How could he have let it come this far? He should've never gotten involved with the Gryffindor. Should've never gone to that party and gotten drunk.

Suddenly a pair of strong hands grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him into a dark corridor.

"What the..." Draco started, but was shushed by an unknown finger, pressing softly against his lips. He couldn't see who it was, but he knew there weren't many options. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dark, and it took a few seconds before his guess turned out to be true.

"Harry?" He sighed. "I mean, what do you want, Potter?" He sneered, quickly trying to get back into character. He was not about to let the other boy see his vulnerability.

"I just... I..." Harry started, but he was at a loss for words. Instead he just looked at the blonde, admiring the way his grey eyes showed so many emotions that he didn't want anyone to see.

"What...?" Draco asked, a little selfconcious.

Harry just shook his head.

"Fuck it." He muttered and pushed his lips onto the blonde's. Draco gasped, and Harry immediatly took advantage of the parted lips. The Gryffindor shoved his body into Draco's eliciting a moan.

Even though it had happened before, this felt so much better. So much more intense, now that Harry realised what all these feelings really meant.

But it soon ended when Draco came to his senses and pushed the other boy away. He stared at Harry for a few seconds, paralyzed with shock, before he ran off.

Harry groaned. Fuck. How could he have forced himself onto the blonde? He was stupid to think it would all work out so easily. Maybe Draco wasn't even really interested in him... Maybe it was some sick kind of Slytherin prank from him and Blaise.

Harry's face contorted, he felt sick.

Slowly and depressed he made his way back to his room. This was going to be another one of those days where he would just lock himself in the dormroom and drink himself into a stupor.

He entered the Gryffindor common room, ignoring everyone and making his way upstairs. He was already reaching for the door, when he realised something was wrong.

Confused he turned around to see Hermione and Ron standing behind him.

"We locked it." Ron simply said. Harry tried to open the door anyway but found it indeed locked.

"What... why?" He asked surprised.

"We're not letting you drink yourself in a coma!" Hermione said sternly.

"What?" Harry shouted, he felt immensly betrayed. "Alohomora." He tried, but it didn't work.

"Harry, just listen to us." Hermione continued. "You can't do this to yourself."

"The hell I can!" Harry shouted.

"Please, just talk to us." She pleaded.

Harry shook his head.

"Fuck this. If you won't let me in my room, fine, I'll leave."

* * *

Harry walked through the corridors, not really knowing where he was going. He was glad his friends hadn't decided to follow him. He was mad at them. So what if he wanted to drink once in a while? Why couldn't he? It honestly wasn't that bad. Okay, so maybe he had gotten drunk a bit more often than the other guys, but why did that matter? His life wasn't always as easy as that of others. He just needed to forget once in a while. It wasn't all that bad. Hermione and Ron were exaggerating.

He made his way towards the kitchen and snuck out some butterbeer. It wasn't near enough to make him drunk. Maybe if he was lucky he could get a bit tipsy. But atleast it gave him something to release some stress.

He searched the corridors for a place to sit and drink his butterbeer, but all the classrooms were locked. Eventually he just slipped into the bathroom and sat down on the ground.

He was only halfway his first butterbeer when he started to think about what he was doing here. He had actually gotten mad at his friends for trying to help him. Ran away to drink. God, this was horrible. Alcohol wasn't all that bad, but when had it become his main source of stress relieve? This wasn't right.

Frustrated he threw the bottle against the wall and watched it shatter.

Harry growled as he hit his head against the wall. What the _fuck_ was wrong with him?

"Fuck-" The Gryffindor's head hit the wall. "-ing..." And again. "I-di-ot" And three more times. First he had tried to force himself onto Malfoy of all people. And then he had wanted to get drunk to forget, and eventually he had even pissed of his friends that only wanted the best for him. He felt so ashamed of himself.

Out of pure frustration he banged his head against the wall once more.

"Potter!" A horrified shout made him realize he wasn't alone anymore.  
"What are you doing? You're going to give yourself a concussion!" The other boy continued.

Harry groaned as he realized who this person was. Draco kneeled down next to him and held his shoulders, trying to refrain him from splitting his head open.

"I don't care." He muttered, refusing to look up. "I screwed up everything. I practically raped you and I turned into an alcoholic."

Draco stayed silent.

"I'm sorry." Harry said. "I don't know what I was thinking. Well, no, I do. It's just that Blaise said you liked me, and well, I like you too. So I thought I could just do whatever I wanted. Because I'm Harry freaking Potter and all that. And I just thought that maybe this time luck was on my side, but I guess I pushed it too far. I'm sorry."

The blonde let the words wash over him as he sat down next to Harry. He still didn't say anything.

When it stayed silent for a while, Harry spoke again.

"I'm going to go apologize to Ron and Hermione." Harry sighed, and started to get up.

He was almost at the door when the other boy spoke.

"He was right." He said, barely audible.

Confused, Harry turned around.

"What?"

"He was right." Draco repeated, harder this time. "Blaise was right."

Harry made his way to the wall.

"Blaise was right?" He asked. "You mean..." He hardly dared to ask it, but he had to. "You... you like me?"

Draco looked down at his lap, biting his lip. Harry bend down and took the other boy's head in his hand, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"Do you?"

Draco still didn't answer, but his eyes, once again so full of emotion, betrayed everything.

Harry's thumb softly stroked the other boy's cheek. He kept looking in those grey eyes as he inched forward. He smiled slightly before he pressed his lips on the other's. Slowly massaging them until he felt a reply. Draco's lips moved back into Harry's. It was a sweet kiss, neither of them forcing the other to go any further.

Suddenly Harry was pushed away and he fell backwards.

Draco looked horrfied as he slowly touched his kiss-swollen lips.

"No. This is wrong!" The blonde groaned.

"Draco... " Harry said softly as he got up. He felt a little guilty for forcing himself onto the other boy once again.

"No! Fuck." Draco muttered, pulling his knees up to his chest and burrying his head in them.

"I'm so sorry... " Harry muttered, but he was getting confused.

"It's not that, it's just... God, this is so wrong! We... we can't..." The blonde choked, on the verge of tears.

"It's not wrong, Draco." Harry reassured him, carefully placing a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Yes it is." The Slytherin insisted

"No it's not. Why would this be wrong?"

"Because... we're both guys. And you are... you know... and I am..." He rambled

"That doesn't matter. Really, if you reall want this as much as I do, we can try." Harry said.

"Of course I want it, but it's just not right... I-I... " Draco started but broke down crying.

Harry silently wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, letting the blonde bury his head in Harry's neck as Draco cried.

When after a while his tears dried, he sniffed.

"I want this." He whispered. "I really do. But we... we just..."

"What if we just try?" Harry said softly and Draco looked at him confused but hopeful.

"If it doesn't work out we can always stop. No one has to know. We can keep this between us." Harry continued. It made his heart ache, when he thought that this could end up not working at all, but he needed to at least try.

"I-I don't know" Draco said, not really sure of himself. "I want to... but... I'm scared." He winced, admitting this was hard. He never admitted his weaknesses, but maybe it was time for a first.

"No one has to know." Harry said.

Draco closed his eyes for a second. All kinds of different thoughts raced through his head, but he couldn't deny that he wanted to try this. Really, he didn't have much to lose. They could just sneak around. He had his own room, so no one would know if Harry were to come over. They could have quick secret make out sessions in broom closets.

A small smile played on Draco's lips.

"Do you want to try?" Harry whispered hopefully.

"I think I would like to, yes." Draco answered.

Harry grinned and pulled the other boy closer. "Thank you."

Draco smiled as well and burried his head in Harry's neck.

**~*THE END*~**

* * *

**So, what do you think? ^^**

**BTW: **Did you notice the little joke? :]


End file.
